The following vehicle lamps are known: U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,656 (Coushaine and Tessnow); U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,402 (Tessnow); U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,748 (Coushaine); U.S. Des. 610,544; and Pat. Pubs. US2010/0207505 (Tessnow) and US2009/0185389 (Tessnow). The following light guides are known: U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,849 (Chinniah); U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,164 (Saccomanno); U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,948 (McGaffigan); and PCT Int. Appln. WO 2011/147877 (Eichelberger).
Vehicle lamps similar to those depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,656 or U.S. Des. 610,544 have been manufactured and marketed by Osram Sylvania Inc. in the United States under the trade designation L1224R lamp, which has a hollow light guide that, transverse along its major longitudinal extent, is tubular in cross-section having both inner and outer smooth cylindrical walls, and with four (4) LEDs (reference numeral 24) spaced equidistant in a circular pattern in register with the wall thickness “T”, as shown in FIG. 2 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. '656. Over a majority of its length the cylindrical light guide has an inner cavity with an inside diameter of about 10 mm, an outer diameter of 16.5 mm, and thus a wall thickness of about 3.25 mm.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference is made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.